Prayer
by phantomphan4evr
Summary: Erik is desperate so he does something he isn't use to, he asks for help.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this idea came from a phanart picture I found online somewhere. I don't quite remember where unfortunately so I can't really give credit to the artist :( although I will say it was very beautiful. Unlike my other stories I am trying to make this one a little bit more than just a oneshot. It won't be a very long story and the chapters will be very short because I am still fairly new to this. **

He made his way to the chapel built in the Opera House. He hesitated in the doorway then took a deep breath before stepping inside. He walked over and lit a candle then he got down on his knees and folded his hands like he'd watched Christine do as a child. He was unsure if he was doing this right having never really been in a church or chapel. He bowed his head and sighed, "I don't know if this is the proper way to speak to you or not but this is the best I can do." He said. "I know I've never prayed before and frankly it's because I don't know if you are even there or not but I'm desperate and had nowhere else to turn. If you are there I could really use your help." He rambled and fought the tears that tightened his throat and made his eyes burn. "Please help me with Christine. I know I can't give her what she deserves, no one can because she deserves the world, but I also know there is no one else. She is the one that has captured my heart. She is beautiful and perfect and my only friend. I want to tell her how I feel but every time I try to I remember what I am and what she is and I can't. She is an angel and I am a monster. I don't deserve her I know that but please, please help me. Please give me the courage to show her I am more than just a voice that I am a man, a man who is hopelessly in love with her." He said. His iron tight control on his emotions slipped slightly and once it loosened it completely broke. His shoulders shook with the force of his silent cries. He never cried noisily having been beaten for his tears in the gypsy camps. Little did he know that Christine was standing outside the door of the chapel the entire time. She remained silent and listened to her angel admit his love for her and his fear of her reaction to knowing how he felt.

**Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoyed! Please review! No matter how short they are they always make my day a little brighter! I'm not sure when I will post the next chapter. Have a wonderful day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I promised I would make this story longer than just a one shot so here is chapter 2! I know it is short and I'm sorry I wrote more but decided it would be better split into two different chapters. **

She crept back up to her room and crawled back in bed, her mind racing with everything she heard. Her Angel of Music was a man? A real man? And he loved her? She was filled with determination that her next lesson with him she would ask him to reveal himself. She would make an effort to get to know the real him and try not to break his heart. She fell asleep with that thought. The next morning she woke up and was anxious to go to her lessons that night. She went through her day wishing it would go by faster. At lunch Meg found her and pulled her to the side. "Christine what is with you today? You've been distracted all morning long!" She whispered. Christine sometimes forgot how observant her best friend could be with her. "I am fine I am just excited." She said in a hushed tone. "What are you excited about?" Meg asked and Christine shook her head. "I can't say." She whispered and looked around. "Oh does it have to do with your mysterious tutor?" Meg asked. "Shh! Not so loud! He could be listening to us right now." Christine said looking around again. "Doesn't that bother you? Knowing none of your conversations are completely private?" Meg asked and Christine shrugged. "It used to but I find it a little comforting knowing I have someone or something watching out for me." She said with a smile. "I don't know if I would be able to get used to it." Meg said and wrinkled her nose. Christine rolled her eyes and smiled knowing her friend wouldn't understand why Christine felt the way she did about her Angel. They were called back to practice soon after that.

**Thank you for reading! I'm not sure when I will be able to post the next chapter but I will try to post it next week! Please review! I didn't get many for the first chapter but a BIG thanks to those that did they made me grin like an idiot as I read them! Have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I'm not to sure about this chapter to be honest. I hope you enjoy it!**

That night she made her way to her dressing room with butterflies in her stomach. At ten o'clock on the dot she heard the familiar call of her Angel. "Christine, Christine, Christine." She smiled and sang her response, "Angel I hear you speak I listen." "Good evening my dear." Her angel said, his voice pleasant. "Good evening Angel." She said. "Alright would you like to begin?" He asked. "Actually Angel I have a request." She said. "What would that be?" He asked. She took a deep breath, "Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory. Angel of Music hide no longer, come to me strange Angel." She sang timidly. "What do you mean Christine?" He asked with a hint of fear in his voice. "I want to know who you are Angel. I want to get to know you better." She said looking around the room. He was silent for a few minutes. The longer he was silent the more anxious she became. "I'm sorry Angel. I won't try to pry again." She said felling her cheeks start to burn in embarrassment. "It's quite alright Christine. You just took me by surprise by your request, that's all." He told her and fell silent again. "Christine I want you to look at your face in the mirror." He instructed and she did as he said. She stared at her reflection searching for what he was trying to show her when suddenly she wasn't staring at herself but at the silhouette of a man. Slowly the mirror moved to the side and revealed the man dressed in evening wear and upon the right side of his face was a white mask. "Christine I am afraid I haven't been very honest with you all these years. I am not the Angel I claimed to be, I am merely a man. I am sorry." He said and dropped his eyes in shame. She stared at him for half a minute longer then smiled, "It's nice to be able to put a face to the mysterious voice that has been giving me singing lessons all these years." She said. He looked up at her confused, "You aren't mad that I lied to you?" He asked. "Well it would have been nice to know that you were a man and not an actual angel but you've always been there for me when I needed a friend and I am grateful for that. I know if you had revealed yourself when we first met I would have gone around telling people a strange man I'd never seen before came to me and offered to teach me to sing and that would have been dangerous for you. I was okay with people thinking I was making up stories about my Angel of Music because I didn't want to share who was actually teaching me." "Would you like to see my home?" He offered and she nodded. He led the way down into the cellars of the Opera House. Once they arrived in his home he showed her around and she listened as he explained what everything's purpose was eagerly but remained silent. They stopped by the boat again, "Angel." Christine said. "Yes Christine." "I have a confession to make." She said sheepishly, "I was there last night in the chapel."

**Thank you for reading my story and I will try to update it as soon as I can! Please review they always make my day a little brighter! Have a wonderful day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! First off I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing they mean so much to me and make my day! I want to especially thank ****deanna37**** for her amazing reviews! You are awesome! Alright lets get on with the chapter!**

"I was there last night in the chapel" She said and he froze. His mind thought back to everything he said last night and felt his face turning red. "If someone is in the chapel when I go down to pray I usually give them some privacy but I recognized your voice and curiosity made me stay and listen. I'm so sorry for prying." She explained quietly. His mind was buzzing with all the horrible things he could say to her but he pushed them back unwilling to be so rude to her. He decided on a remark that wasn't quite as rude as some that passed through his mind. "It's not polite to eavesdrop Christine." He said sternly. She dropped her head and mumbled, "I know Angel and I'm so sorry." He remained quiet for a minute or so, debating on what to say next. "I promise it won't happen again." She mumbled. "I know it won't my dear." He said, his voice softening slightly. She looked up at him, her beautiful brown eyes wide. "Would you like to hear some of my music?" He offered as a change of subject. She nodded with a smile. He led her to where he kept the instruments he acquired over time. "What would you like to hear?" He asked and she walked around examining each instrument, staying at some longer than others looking at them like she had never seen them before which with some she might not have. He had collected instruments from different countries in his years of travel. She stopped by his violin and picked it up. "Would you play this?" She requested and he smiled, something he wasn't used to doing, "Of course." He said. He remembered her telling him about her father playing the violin for her when she was a child. He took the instrument from her and began to play. He chose one of the few Swedish tunes he had learned. He watched her close her eyes and smile. As he played he noticed tears falling down her cheeks but she was still smiling so he wasn't sure if they were sad tears or happy ones. As the song drew to a close she opened her eyes again and sighed. "I haven't heard that song since Papa passed away." She said. "I'm sorry Christine I… I didn't realize…" He stammered when she interrupted him. "No, no it was nice to hear it again. For a moment it was like I was a child again sitting at his feet watching him play." She said with a sad smile. He didn't know what to say, so they stood in silence for a minute. "You need to get back to the surface. I've kept you longer than I had intended and you need to sleep." He said and she nodded. They made their way back up to the surface and right before they made it to the mirror she stopped him. "Angel? May I ask your name? It seems silly to call you Angel when you aren't really one." She asked and he froze again. His name? No one had known his true name in years. A small part of his brain, the part that feared any contact with people, screamed that it was a bad idea to tell her his name. The majority of his brain screamed at him to give her whatever she wanted, telling him that it would make her happy and might earn him a smile. He decided that he could trust her with it and said "Erik." It felt foreign on his tongue. "Erik." She said experimentally and he felt a strange but pleasant feeling wash over him at the sound of it, knowing they were the only two people that knew his real name. She smiled at him and he felt his heart rate pick up slightly. "Are we going to continue our lessons tomorrow?" She asked and he nodded. "I shall call you the same way I always have." He told her and she nodded. "Goodnight Erik." She said. "Goodnight Christine." He said and she stepped through the mirror. He closed it behind her and watched as she stood there looking at her own reflection for a minute, with a smile, before turning and leaving the room. He stayed there a while longer trying to process everything that had happened. He turned and slowly made his way back to his home and got ready for bed. His last thought before falling asleep was 'Perhaps there is a God after all.'

**So that was supposed to be the end of the story but I'm still writing more! Please review, I will try to have the next chapter up by next week but it depends on if I can get online. Have a wonderful day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Okay I wanted to thank ****Natalie ****for her reviews I can't thank you in a PM because you always review as a guest! And of course everyone else who reviewed and fav/followed my story THANK YOU! It always makes my day to see that someone likes my story! Now on with the chapter!**

She woke the next morning even more eager for her lessons than she was yesterday. Erik. Erik. Erik. Erik. Her mind repeated his name over and over again. He was on her mind all day long,. His home, his instruments, his voice, everything about him. She went through her morning stretches humming the tune he had played for her. Meg pulled her aside after breakfast, "Christine what are you so happy about?" She asked. "I cannot tell you here meet me on the roof after lunch." Christine whispered in Meg's ear. Meg nodded with an excited look in her eyes. The rest of the morning passed quickly and soon it was time for lunch. Christine found Meg and they ate quickly and snuck up to the roof. Christine watched the shadows closely trying to catch a glimpse of Erik. Once they made it to the roof Christine shut the door behind them. She turned towards Meg and smiled. "He's real." She whispered. "What do you mean?" Meg asked. "My Angel of Music, he is a real man. I went down to the chapel night before last to pray but someone was already down there. I started to leave and wait until they left to pray but then I recognized the voice that prayed. It was my Angel. His prayer was so heart breaking Meg." She said and looked out over the city. "He prayed for help, he said he loved me and that I was his only friend. He said I deserved the world and that I was an angel and he a monster. He prayed for courage to show me that he was a man not an angel, he said he was only a man but one who was hopelessly in love with me. Then he cried." She said, her eyes shining with her own unshed tears. "Oh Meg, it was so utterly heartbreaking to see him cry. His shoulders shook with the force of his cries but he was silent. It hurt my heart to watch him and oh how I wanted to go to him and comfort him. It was physically painful to turn away and leave him alone but I swore to myself that I would make an effort to get to know the real him. That's why I was so excited yesterday. I was going to attempt to see if he would reveal himself to me and he did. Last night he showed me his home and he played me one of Papa's songs. His skill with the violin is breathtaking. For a moment it felt as if Papa was still alive. After that he brought me back and we bid farewell." She said and Meg was silent for a moment. "Tell me what he's like." She said. Christine turned and looked at her best friend with a smile. "He is tall and mysterious. He is sweet and kind. He's handsome." She said. "Are you going to meet him tonight?" Meg asked and Christine nodded. "I want you to be careful Christine, I know you trust him with all your heart. I see it in your eyes but still I want you to be careful around this man." Meg warned. "We need to get back before your mother notices us gone." Christine said and Meg nodded. They walked back towards the door and before Christine closed the door she turned back and looked out at the city one more time.

**Please review and tell me what you thought! I will try to get the next chapter up next week. Have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Thank you for sticking with me this far! I can honestly say I am surprised I've managed to get this far in writing the story! **

Erik snuck back to his home, his mind racing. He had followed Christine and Meg to the roof knowing Christine would tell her best friend everything. She always took Meg to the roof to tell her all of her secrets because that was the one place she thought was safe from his eavesdropping. He never spoke to her on the roof because he wanted her to have one place she felt was private. He listened in on her recalling the night before to her best friend closely and was thoroughly surprised. She said it physically hurt her not to comfort him. He shook his head, she truly was an angel sent from heaven. A thought froze him in his tracks. "He is sweet and kind. He's handsome." She had said. She thought he was handsome! He stood there and tried to comprehend the idea that someone thought he was handsome. That's because she doesn't know what lies beneath the mask, a small voice in the back of his head whispered. "And with any luck she never will." He said out loud to no one. He started back down towards his home. Meg's warning rang in his head. "I want you to be careful Christine, I know you trust him with all your heart. I see it in your eyes but still I want you to be careful around this man." She had said. She is right Christine should be careful around me. In fact tonight I am going to continue our lessons as if last night didn't happen. She should be with someone who can give her a real life instead of what I can offer her, he thought with painful determination. Once he reached his home he walked straight over to his piano and began composing the song that had been forming in his mind all morning.

**Sorry this was such a short chapter! I didn't have much time to sit down and write this one. Still I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you thought. Have a great day :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

Christine made her way to her dressing room with butterflies in her stomach. Like always at ten sharp she heard his voice calling for her. "Christine, Christine, Christine." She smiled and sang her response, "Angel I hear you speak I listen." She couldn't stop smiling and felt silly. He was still the same person she'd known for years, why did she feel like he was someone new? "Shall we start our lessons?" He asked. "Can I see you?" She asked tentatively. "I do not think that is wise Christine. Now let's start with your warm up." He said. "Wait. Why can't I see you?" She asked confused. "You deserve a life I can't give you so I feel it is wise to just continue like last night didn't happen." He said coolly. "What do you mean like last night didn't happen? I can't just forget that you are more than just a voice. I thought I was your friend?" She asked recalling what he had said in his prayer. "You are my dear, I just think it's safer for you if we pretend I am just a voice. There are people who would hurt you to get to me and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." He explained. "I don't care I said last night that I wanted to get to know the real you and I meant it!" She said and walked over to the mirror and stared at it impatiently. "No Christine. Now let us begin your lessons we have already missed yesterday's lesson." He said sternly. She didn't budge and kept her mouth shut, refusing to sing. "Sing." He commanded but she shook her head. "I won't sing, not until I can see you." She informed him and crossed her arms. She heard him sigh, "Fine lessons are canceled for the night. Good night Christine." He said and she felt his presence disappear. She stared at the mirror in shock then a wave of disappointment washed over her. She felt her heart drop and she frowned at her reflection. "Good night Erik." She whispered and dropped her head and left.

**Thank you for reading! Please review! They ALWAYS make my day a little brighter. Have a wonderful day! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Once again thank you for sticking with this story! It means so much to me that you continue reading :) Hope you enjoy!**

Erik watched the rehearsals for the upcoming show from the rafters. Carlotta began singing and he grimaced. Oh how he hated it when she opened her mouth to "sing" if you could call that awful noise she made singing. He turned spotted Christine stretching for the morning. Her usual smile was absent from her face and she looked troubled. He remembered her determination last night to see him again. It was difficult to push her away when she wanted to get to know him but he managed to do so. Carlotta stormed off in a huff and the ballet took their place. Madame Giry stood at the front of the stage and started taping her cane calling them to attention. The orchestra started playing and the ballet began to dance, Madame Giry began critiquing them. Erik watched Christine closely with a frown. She seemed to be going through the motions, not really paying attention to what she was doing, her expression blank. Madame Giry tapped her cane again and everyone halted. Erik ignored what she said and turned to sneak back to his home. He had to think of a way to make Christine understand his reasoning. "The new patron, the Vicomte de Chagny." Firmin announced. Erik stopped and turned to see who they were introducing. "It's an honor to support the world renowned Opera Populaire." The Vicomte said. Erik glanced at Christine and saw her whispering something to Meg which made Meg look at her in surprise and giggle. Erik raised an eyebrow and looked back at the Vicomte. He's not good enough for Christine, he thought. He's better for her than you are, he's handsome, and he has money and social status and everything you don't, another voice whispered. He growled quietly in response.

**Please review! Have a wonderful day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay this is a little early because I don't think I'm going to get a chance to get online tomorrow so I'm posting this now :)**

At lunch Christine and Meg snuck back up to the roof and he followed. Meg nearly pounced on Christine when she closed the door. "So you know the new patron?" Meg said and Christine nodded. "When my father was alive, at the house by the sea, I was playing outside when my scarf blew into the sea. I heard a governess yelling at a boy who was running into the water. He came out soaking wet with a smile on his face and my scarf in his hand. He introduced himself as Raoul and handed me back my scarf. His governess pulled him away and he promised to try to come see me again. After that I saw him every day during that summer, I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. After Papa died I stopped returning to the house and I haven't seen him since then." Christine told Meg and blushed. "He's so handsome now." Meg said and giggled, "Perhaps he might try to court you." She said and Erik felt a wave of jealousy pass over him at the thought of his Christine with that boy. "I'm not sure he didn't seem to recognize me today." Christine said and Meg rolled her eyes. "That's because he didn't see you." She assured her best friend. "It doesn't matter I don't think of him that way." Christine admitted and Erik couldn't help the relief that he felt wash over him. "I mean we aren't the same people we were back then." She said and sighed. "Still it would be nice wouldn't it?" Meg said wistfully. "Come on we need to go your mother will kill us if we are late." Christine said and they left. Erik stayed on the roof for a while and thought. He had known about her childhood friend Raoul, because she had told him about the boy when she was younger, but he never thought she would see him again. Mixed emotions danced through his body. He was jealous of the boy and angry at himself for the jealously, he was happy that Christine didn't seem too interested in the boy and ashamed at the joy he felt. Just like the day before listening in on Christine's conversation with Meg left his fingers itching to play. He snuck down to his home and sat down at his piano and began to play, allowing his emotions to pour into his music in an attempt to sort through them and get his thoughts organized.

**Thanks for reading please review! Have a wonderful day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Again thanks for reading :)**

"Christine I want you to study the lead for _Hannibal._" Erik said at the end of their lessons and her eyes widen. "But Angel that is Carlotta's role!" She said in surprise. "Study the role tomorrow night we will work on it. Leave Carlotta to me." He said calmly. "Don't hurt her Angel. I know she is unpleasant but please don't hurt her." Christine asked softly. He took a deep breath, "I promise I shall not hurt her my dear, but I still want you to study her role." She nods "Yes Angel." She murmurs. "Good night Christine." He says. "Good night Erik." She whispers. She stood there for a little bit. "Are you alright?" He asked. "I am fine." She stated. "Christine what's wrong?" He asked and she shook her head, "Nothing I was just thinking is all. Good night Erik." She said then turned and left. I hope he keeps his promise and doesn't hurt Carlotta. She thinks with a frown as she made her way back to the dormitories. When she got there she took out her "script" and started looking over the lead, humming the part quietly to herself, committing it to memory. She stayed up for a few hours reading over the part until her eyelids grew too heavy to keep open and she fell asleep. The next morning she went to rehearsals as usual, she stretched and halfway listened to Meg tell her the latest gossip. "What do you mean there is no understudy for Carlotta?" One of the new managers, Firmin, demanded. "The production is new Monsieur." Monsieur Reyer explained. "Well then what are we to do? Our leading lady has fallen ill and we have no understudy!" Firmin shouted. "Christine Daae could sing it." Meg said and Christine snapped her head towards her best friend. "A ballet girl?" He asked skeptically. "She's been taking lessons from a great teacher." Meg assured him. "From who?" He asked. "I don't know his name Monsieur." Christine said timidly. "Let her sing for you Monsieur, she has been well taught." Madame Giry said and Christine met her eyes silently pleading her not to make her do this. "Very well." Firmin said. Madame Giry motioned her forward. "From the beginning of the aria mademoiselle." Reyer said and the music began. She heard her cue and began to sing, timidly at first then she closed her eyes and imagined she was singing only for her Angel and her she gained confidence. The song ended and everyone was silent for a moment, she looked at Firmin expectantly. "Congratulations Miss Daae you are our new leading lady." He said and everyone began to applaud. As the applause faded Meg came up and hugged her. "Congratulations Christine!" She said. "Thank you Meg, but if you ever do that again I will have to hurt you." Christine said and Meg laughed. "Miss Daae come we must rehearse." Monsieur Reyer called. The rest of the week went by in a blur of rehearsals and lessons with Erik, she hadn't asked to see him again concentrating only on learning her part.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! This chapter officially all I have written so far so I'm not sure when I will be updating next. It all depends on if I gets inspiration and am able to write.**

It was opening night and she was a bundle of nerves. She sat in her dressing room trying to calm herself. She focused on remembering all Erik had taught her. There was a knock on the door and she jumped. The door opened and Madame Giry entered. "Oh Madame you startled me!" Christine said with a sigh of relief. "I'm so nervous! What if I mess up? What if I get on that stage and just freeze? What if…" She fretted but Madame Giry put her hand up. "Hush child. You did perfectly fine during rehearsal and you will do perfect tonight." She assured her. "Now come on its time." Madame Giry said and Christine bit her lip and followed her out the door. She walked out on the stage and the music began and she started to sing. She gave her all to the performance and as soon as the show was over the theater erupted into applause. She fought her way through the hoard of people congratulating her only wanting to hear one person's opinion. She managed to make it to her dressing room and found a rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem. It was from Erik, his usual way of saying he was pleased with her without saying a word. She walked over and picked it up, with a smile. There was a knock on the door and she set the rose down quickly. The door opened and Raoul entered with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He set them on a table that was almost completely filled with flowers. "Little Lottie let her mind wander. Little Lottie thought 'Am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or shoes? Or of riddles or frocks? Or of chocolates?" He said, quoting one of the stories they enjoyed as children. "No what I love best, Lottie said, is when I'm asleep in my bed and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head. The Angel of Music sings songs in my head." She finished. "Oh Raoul it's so good to see you again." She said with a smile. "It's good to see you too Christine. You sang like an angel tonight." He said and hugged her. "Father said 'When I'm in heaven child I shall send the Angel of Music to you' well Father is dead Raoul and I have been visited by the Angel of Music." She said in a soft voice. "I have no doubt about it, now let's go to supper." Raoul said turning towards the door. "No Raoul I can't. I'm exhausted and I need to go to bed. I'm sorry." She half way lied, it was true she was exhausted but she wasn't going to bed just yet. He sighed, "Very well goodnight Little Lottie." He said with a smile and left. "Christine, Christine, Christine." Erik called a few minutes later and she sang her normal response. "You did very well tonight I am very proud of you." He said. "Thank you, I sang for you tonight." She said with a smile, "And thank you for the rose it's beautiful." She said picking it up with a smile. "You are very welcome. I am glad you like it." He said and she could hear the smile in his voice. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked timidly. "Of course you can." He said. "Did you have something to do with Carlotta being sick?" She asked. There was a moment of silence. "Yes I didn't give her anything that would kill her I promise. I only put the flowers I know she is allergic to around her house, hidden where she wouldn't find them." He said and she relaxed and giggled. "What's so amusing?" He asked. "I'm just picturing her at home trying to yell and not being able to because it would hurt her throat when she finds the finds the flowers." She said and giggled again. He chuckled, "That would be amusing to watch." "Now you need to get some sleep Christine. Good night." He said. "Good night Erik." She said quietly.

**Thank you for reading my story! Please review! Have a wonderful day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Halloween** **everyone! I'm surprised to say I managed to get another chapter written! I'm posting it today because we are doing our Halloween party tomorrow and I don't think I will be able to get online! Hope you enjoy!**

Erik watched her leave the dressing room with a smile on her face. He stood there for a minute, smiling, before turning and walking home. He was still filled with such pride at his Christine's magnificent performance. She had done better than he'd ever dreamed she could. "I sang for you tonight" she had said. That performance had been for him! He couldn't keep the smile off of his face when she had told him that. He felt honored that she had sang for him. At that moment his mind decided to be cruel and brought up the image of Christine hugging the Vicomte and the way they chatted with such ease. But she rejected his offer for dinner! He countered and couldn't help the devilish grin at the look of disappointment in the young Vicomte's eyes when she had declined. But she should be with him remember? The other voice said, it's better for her that way. His smile vanished as he felt his heart ache at the thought of her being with him. He knew it was for the best but it still pained him to imagine. To know that one day she would leave and he would be alone again. He didn't know how he would manage without seeing her. He had grown accustomed to seeing her every day, even if they didn't have lessons, it was habit to check on her throughout the day. He would be lost when she left. The ache in his chest worsened the more he thought about it. He stumbled and had to catch himself on the wall, leaning against to remain standing. He had never really given much thought to what would happen if she ever left. But now it was all he could think about. How much longer did he have? It seemed she had already caught the Vicomte's eye and it wouldn't take long for him to fall in love with her. She was perfect how could he not? Then it was only a matter of time before Christine fell in love with him. Then she would be gone and he would be alone. He managed to stumble to his home and collapsed on the bench in front of the piano and sank into a melody that reflected the aching loneliness he felt inside. It then morphed into one of anger and pain, as if he was screaming through the music. He fingers slipped from the keys and he slumped over as if playing had drained him.

**Please review and be safe if you are trick or treating tonight! Have a great Halloween! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, my inspiration wasn't cooperating with me. :( But it finally did and I managed to get another chapter done! Enjoy!**

"I can't believe it's almost over! I mean I'm sad that it's over but I'm also a little relieved that I managed to get through it." She said before her lessons one evening. "I understand what you mean Christine." Erik said with a smile, "And I couldn't be more proud of you. You have made tremendous progress in your signing." She smiled, "Thank you for helping me." "It was my pleasure my dear." He assured her. "Erik?" She said shyly. "Yes?" "I was wondering if I could see you again. I know you think it's safer for me to forget that you are who you are but I just want to see you again." She said quietly looking down. He sighed, "Christine I'm sorry, I truly am, but as I said I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you because of me. I really wouldn't." He said, his will to keep her away was slowly crumbling into nonexistence. She bowed her head and whispered, "Yes Angel." The look of disappointment on her face broke his heart and he sighed in defeat. Without saying a word he opened the mirror and she looked up in surprise. He held out his hand and the smile that lit her face melted his heart. She frowned slightly, "But I thought you said it was safer to forget you are real?" She asked. "It is, but I know you and you won't forget and won't stop asking until I give in." He said with a knowing look. She blushed and looked at the ground. He chuckled, "It's nothing to be ashamed of my dear." He assured her. In his mind he knew it was more selfish desire to spend as much time with her as he could before the Vicomte stole her away than anything else. The more time he spent with her the harder it would be for him when she was gone but he would cherish the memories of their time spent together none the less. They made their way to his home and spent the evening reminiscing the past; how they met, how he would sing to her when she had a nightmares or when she was sick, they spoke of the pranks he pulled on Carlotta and the rest of the crew, of his magic tricks he used to entertain her as a child. There was a break in the conversation and Christine yawned. "I think it's time you returned to the surface." He said and she shook her head. "I don't want to go back." She protested, "I want to stay here." "It is late Christine and you need your sleep, let's go." He said standing up. "I'm fine, I want to stay here." She said. He stood there for a minute but she remained seated. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Very well Christine, what would you like to do then?" He asked. "Would you play something for me please?" She requested and he nodded. They made their way to his music room and he looked at her expectantly. She walked over to his piano and looked at him. He nodded and walked over then sat down and began to play. She sat down on the bench to his pipe organ and he watched as she closed her eyes and swayed to the music. After a little while he noticed that she seemed to be dozing off. He smiled and morphed the song into a lullaby. He stopped playing after a couple minutes, he walked over and scooped her up and carried her to his bed. He placed her in his bed and pulled the covers over her sleeping frame. With another smile he pulled the cord that lowered the lace that surrounded his bed and returned to his music.

**Alright I hope you enjoyed! Please review they always make my day! Again I don't know when my next update will be but I will try to get it up as soon as I can. Have a wonderful Thanksgiving!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's taken so long to update work has been crazy and my muse is being uncooperative. Hope you enjoy :)**

She woke in an unfamiliar bed, beautiful music played softly from another room. She sat up and pulled the cord that lifted the lace from around the bed. She climbed out and slowly followed the sound of the music and found Erik siting at his piano. Smiling, she walked up behind him and listened to him play. When he stopped she spoke, "That was beautiful." He jumped slightly and turned towards her. "You scared me Christine. How long have you been standing there?" He asked. "I'm sorry I scared you, I have only been here a few minutes." She said. "Well we need to return to the surface before they think you've been kidnapped." He said and stood up. He led her to the boat and she climbed in. They made their way to the surface in silence. When they reached the mirror Christine paused. "I had a wonderful time last night Erik, thank you." She said and he smiled. "I am glad you enjoyed yourself Christine and it was no trouble at all." He kissed the back of her hand and she slipped through the mirror with a smile and made her way to the girls' dormitories to change. Meg nearly pounced on her the moment she saw Christine. "Where did you go last night?! I was so worried about you!" Meg said and Christine put a finger to her lips. "Meet me on the roof." She whispered as she changed. At lunch they made their way up to the roof and Christine turned to her best friend. "Before you even ask I was with Erik." She held up a hand before Meg could interrupt, "And before you say anything let me explain okay? I asked him if I could see him again and he said yes, we went down to his home and spent the evening talking. Then I asked if he would play something for me and I fell asleep to his music. He must have carried me to his bed because I woke up there and he was playing again." She explained. "You need to be careful Christine. It's not safe to fall asleep with a man you hardly know. He might try something." Meg warned. "Erik would never do anything like that. He is the perfect gentleman. I know it." Christine said defensively. "Just please be careful." Meg said and Christine nodded. "So what did you talk about?" Meg asked. "We just reminisced about our shared past. How he came to me, our lessons, how he sang to me when I was sick, everything. It was nice." She said with a soft smile. Meg watched her best friend and could see that she was falling for this man, and was both happy and worried about her.

**Okay again I don't know when I will update next and I apologize. BUT I promise to update as soon as I have something written. Have a wonderful day. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! Sorry it's taken me so long to update but work and the holidays then my friends grandmother passed away so I stayed with her for a while to help her out so I haven't had much of a chance to write. I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

Erik watched, hidden from sight, as Raoul talked to Christine. Raoul seemed to be asking Christine something and Christine looked slightly uncomfortable. Erik moved closer to try to hear what was being said. "Please Christine? Just one night that's all I ask. Just have supper with me please." Raoul begged. "I've told you Raoul I can't. I have vocal lessons and I can't miss them." Christine tried explaining. "Surely you can miss one lesson?" Raoul says and Erik frowns. "The Angel of Music is very strict Raoul. I simply can't miss my lessons!" She says. "Then have lunch with me. You don't have lessons during lunch and I'm sure I can persuade Madame Giry to allow me to steal you away for a little while." Raoul offers and Christine sighs. "I will think about it Raoul, I have to get back." Christine said and excused herself. Erik glared at the Vicomte from his hiding spot. Raoul moved on, unaware of Erik's presence and Erik decided to follow Christine. He found her talking to Meg, "You should accept the Vicomte's offer for lunch Christine." Meg said and Christine sighed. "You know why I don't want to Meg." She said. "Yes I know but I also know that the Vicomte is going to keep after you until he gets a yes. So you might as well just get it over with and go out with him. Who knows you might enjoy yourself a little, a chance to catch up with an old friend and hey if not at least you get a free meal out of it." Meg said with a grin. Christine rolled her eyes with a smile. The smile vanished after a moment, "I just don't want to lead him on is all." She said. "Then just go as friends and make it clear to him that's all it is. Just two childhood friends catching up." Meg said. Erik frowned at the thought of Christine doing anything with the Vicomte, he had to remind himself that it was for the best that Christine should be with the Vicomte. The thought didn't improve his mood at all. "I guess I could do that." Christine said with a shrug and Erik groaned internally.

**Thanks for reading! Please review they always make my day :) I'm not sure when I will be able to update again.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey I'm back! I was really surprised I managed to get this out as quick as I did. I know I usually post on the weekends but I work all weekend and have no guarantee that I will be online so I wanted to go ahead a post this while I can. Hope you enjoy!**

"Christine, may I speak with you privately?" Madame Giry asked as Christine passed her. "Of course Madame." Christine said with a nod of her head. Christine followed her ballet instructor to her room. Madame Giry closed the door behind her and turned to face Christine. "Have a seat my child." She said, gesturing to a chair beside her bed. Christine took a seat, her mind racing with what Madame Giry could possibly want to talk about. She went over every second of her rehearsals fretting over each mistake she had made. "So you have met Erik." Madame Giry said. Christine looked up in surprise. "You know Erik?" Christine asked in utter disbelief. Madame Giry nodded her head. "Did you know it was he that was giving me vocal lessons?" She asked and again the ballet mistress nodded. "You didn't tell me?" She asked. "He asked me not to. He thought it would be safer if you believed he was just a voice. I promised him I would keep his secret. I too thought it would be safer." Madame Giry explained. Christine felt a sudden burst of anger. "So you let me believe I was talking to an angel my father sent. You thought that was the best option? Lying to me?" She accused. "It was not lying Christine. We simply thought it was better this way. I knew he would reveal himself to you in time. He could not continue to pretend forever. He talked to me about revealing who he really was to you. If you hadn't overheard his prayer and asked to meet him in person he had a plan to tell you a few days later. But it didn't go as planned although it couldn't have gone any better if you ask me. I think it was good that you asked him, that you showed him that you wanted to meet him." Madame Giry said, "I just wanted you to know that you have someone to talk to if you have any questions about him or your feelings, my door is always open." She said with a smile. Christine bowed her head, "Thank you Madame." She stood and Madame Giry led her out of the room. Christine made her way to her dorm wondering how Madame Giry knew Erik. When she made it to her dorm she pulled Meg aside and told her everything that had happened. "My mother knows him?" Meg said in surprise and Christine nodded. Meg sighed, "Honestly it feels like my mom knows everyone in this opera house! It almost doesn't surprise me that she knows him really." She shook her head.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Again I don't know when I will be able to update again. Have a wonderful day :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! Sorry it has taken me so long to update but again my inspiration isn't cooperating with me. Okay a little info before you read this chapter, some time has passed between the last chapter and this one and it's in Raoul's POV!**

Raoul made his way to Christine's dressing room after the evening's performance, going over what he planned to say to her one more time; he was going to ask her to lunch the next day. He spotted her just outside her dressing room and smiled. He watched her as he dodged the various crew members celebrating another successful performance. He saw the ballet mistress approach Christine with something in her hands. He slowed his pace and paused just within hearing distance. The ballet mistress handed her a red rose with a ribbon around it and Christine's face lit up. "It's from him." Madame Giry said with a smile. "Thank you Madame." Christine said and lifted the rose to her face and smelt it, the smile never leaving her face. Raoul felt jealousy bubble up in his chest. "He said to tell you that you did wonderfully tonight." Christine played with the ribbon a little and thanked Madame Giry again before turning and walking into her dressing room. Raoul frowned, who could this man be? He thought, and why is he giving her roses? He turned back around and stalked back through the opera house, determined to figure out who the mystery man was and why Christine was receiving what seemed to be tokens of affection from him. He managed to find the ballet mistress talking to one of her students and waited for her to finish. "Madame may I have a word?" He asked when she was done. "Of course Monsieur." She said. "Who sent Christine the rose?" He asked. "I don't know what you are talking about." Madame Giry said coolly. "Don't play with me. I saw you hand her the rose and say it was from him. Who is he?" He demanded. "It's not my place to say. If you want to know ask Christine and she might tell you." She said, "Now if you will excuse me I have things to take care of." She said then turned around and walked away, Raoul stared at her in disbelief. I will find out who this man is, he thought. He decided to continue as planned and ask Christine to have lunch with him the next day and ask her then. He walked back towards Christine's dressing room and knocked on the door. He opened it slightly and waited a moment before entering. "Hello Raoul." Christine said with a smile. "Hello Christine, you performed wonderfully tonight." He said. "Thank you so much Raoul." She said. "Christine would you care to join me for lunch tomorrow?" He asked and she bit her lip. She didn't reply for a moment and he was about to give up hope when she nodded. "I suppose I could." She said and he sighed in relief and smiled. "Wonderful I will see you tomorrow then." He said then bid her goodnight.

**Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Please review! Have a wonderful day :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! Once again I apologize about the lack of updates. Work has crazy and so my inspiration hasn't been cooperating with me BUT this chapter has caught up to where I have things already written (I've had some inspiration for future chapters and now I have reached a point to where I can start posting a few). Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter!**

"I don't know what to do Erik." Christine said with a sigh. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I told Raoul that I would go to lunch with him tomorrow but I'm not sure if I really want to." She explained. "You should go with him Christine." Erik said, "He is a good man who can give you a wonderful life." As soon as the words left his mouth her mind screamed in protest and she felt her heart ache. She realized right in that moment that she had fallen in love with her Angel of Music. She wasn't sure when it had started but she knew in her heart that she wanted to be with him. She shook her head and frowned. "But if I do not love him then what does it matter what kind of life he can give me, I wouldn't be happy." She said. "Give him a chance, I believe he truly loves you and if he does then I'm sure you would be happy with him." He said and she thought she could hear a hint of pain behind the words, as if he was forcing himself to say them. Her heart fluttered in her chest. Could he possibly return her feelings? She wondered. "I will go to lunch with him and see how it goes." She said. "Good, I'm glad." He said but she could tell it was a lie.

The next day she went to lunch with Raoul and spent the entire time thinking of Erik. She tried to listen to what Raoul was saying but her thoughts kept drifting back to Erik's home and his music. She noticed Raoul's cheerfulness fade as the afternoon passed. On the ride back to the Opera House she found herself humming one of Erik's songs to herself. When they arrived back at the Opera House Raoul helped her out of the carriage, "I had a wonderful time today." Christine said. "I did too, and I hope we can do it again sometime." Raoul said. He kissed the back of her hand and she turned and went inside. When she got back to the dormitories Meg pounced on her, "Well how did it go?" She asked. "Honestly it went okay but the entire time I kept thinking about _him_. No matter how hard I tried to concentrate on what Raoul was saying my mind kept drifting off to think of him." She put her face in her hands, "I feel like such an awful person. I mean I know I will never love him as he loves me, I feel like I am leading him on." She said. Meg put her hand on Christine's shoulder and gave her a sympathetic smile.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I will try to update soon. Hope you have a wonderful day :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone! Okay a little bit of background on this chapter. It has been a few weeks since the last chapter and Christine is still going to lunch with Raoul almost daily and Erik is still encouraging it. Alright on with the chapter!**

"I don't know what to do Madame! I love Erik but he keeps insisting I be with Raoul!" Christine said and put her head in her hands. "You must remember Erik has had a hard life. He loves you Christine and he wants what's best for you and he thinks Raoul is the better choice. He just doesn't see himself as the better option and can't understand why you would think he is. He has spent his entire life believing he is a monster that can't be loved. You must be patient with him show him you want to be with him." She said and put a hand on Christine's shoulder. "Now Christine I must ask you a question. Are you sure you love Erik? I have known him for a long time and I don't want to see him get hurt and I fear losing you would be more than he could bear. If you don't love him it would be kinder to end it now." Madame Giry said. Christine lifted her head out of her hands and looked at her ballet instructor. "I am sure I love him. I love him so much." She said. Madame Giry studied her for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Thank you for your help Madame." Christine said as she started to leave. "Of course Christine. Any time you need help I will gladly help." Madame Giry said and held the door for Christine. As Christine made her way back to the dormitories a plan started forming in her head. She drifted off to sleep with a smile.

**I apologize for the very short chapter but I wrote this one a while back when I first started writing the story. The idea popped in my head and I wrote it down not knowing if I would manage to get to this point in the story. BUT I have already written the next chapter and I promise it's longer. I will try to update next weekend but it might be a couple days late due to work. Thank you for reading and please review! Have a wonderful day!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay this is another chapter I have had written for a while. I have been looking forward to posting this one since I finished it! **

"Erik?" She said looking up at him. "Yes?" He said. "May I ask you a question?" She asked. "Of course." He said. "Why do you insist on me being with Raoul?" She asked. "He can give you a better life than I can." He tried to explain after a moment's pause. "Do you want me to be with him?" She asked. "Do you want the honest truth?" He asked. She nodded and he turned away from her, "No, it makes me sick to picture you married to him." He admitted and had to pause to fight back the wave nausea that passed over him at the brief mental image of her happy with Raoul. He turned back to face her, "But it's what you deserve. You actually deserve much more than either of us could give you but he is the one who can give you more." He explained. "Don't I get a say in this?" She asked and he didn't answer so she continued, "Because if I do then I want to stay with you. No matter what you might think you can give me a better life than he can. I don't want a life where I am not allowed to sing," She said and he felt a flash of anger at her being made to keep her voice hidden, "where I will be judged and shunned because of my job. With you I don't have to hide who I really am. With you I can be myself and know I am loved because of it. Not that Raoul wouldn't love me, he just can't understand how much music means to me. To him it's just pretty melodies but to us it is who we are. You understand my passion for music because you feel it yourself. I love you Erik and I want to stay with you. Now will you please stop trying to push me towards Raoul?" She said and he stared at her in utter disbelief. "Erik?" She said after a minute. His gaze hardened and he stiffened. "Erik what's wrong?" She asked. "How can you be sure you love me, that you want to stay with me, when you don't know what lies beneath the mask?" He asked coldly. "Because nothing that can be hidden beneath it could make me love you less." She assured him. He laughed, a cold humorless laugh. "You say that because you haven't seen it." He said. "Will you show me? Please?" She asked. "No Christine." He said and turned away. She put a hand on his shoulder and he flinched as if she had hit him. "Erik if you want me to prove to you that I love you no matter what you have to trust me. Please." She pleaded. He turned back to look at her, "Take it off and see the monster's true face." He said coldly. She frowned, "You are not a monster Erik." She said matter-of-factly. "May I please take off your mask?" She requested. He stared at her a moment more then, because he really couldn't deny her what she asked for no matter what it was, he nodded "Very well." He said and fought the sickening fear and dread that plagued him.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Again I don't know when I will be able to update again. I have the next chapter written it's just a matter of getting online on my computer and posting it! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter is late I had a very busy weekend and my internet was messing up. I would like to dedicate this chapter to deanna37. The unmasking scene in her story Drowning in Illusion inspired this chapter. Also the song All I Need by Within Temptations (which she introduced to me) was a big influence on this chapter. I HIGHLY recommend checking them both out. Anyway on with the chapter.**

He placed her hand on the edge of his mask silently and closed his eyes. It hurt her heart to see the fear etched into his face and feel him stiffen beneath her hand. She stayed still for a minute unsure of what to do. She wanted to pull the mask away and finally see what lie beneath it but she hesitated because of the sight before her. He was clearly bracing himself for something he feared. But what? Did he fear her reaction to the sight of his face? Surely it couldn't be that bad. He opened his jade green eyes and she felt her heart break at the sadness they held. She wanted desperately to take that sadness away and replace it with joy. He lifted his hand and her eyes flickered towards the movement. He raised it slowly and she saw it shaking and realized his whole body was trembling. He pressed her hand to his mask, his eyes telling her to go on and get it over with. She slipped her fingers beneath the porcelain and he closed his eyes again. She slowly lifted away the mask and she felt him freeze. Her eyes immediately started to study his face. There were lumps near his temple. His cheek was sunken in below his cheekbone and beneath that there were parts of his cheek that were raised up slightly. She set the mask down gently and reached up to caress his face, wanting to feel it beneath her fingertips. His eyes shot open and he looked at her in shock. She saw that his lower eye lid of his right eye drooped a little showing more of his eye. His eyes were filled with tears which made a lump form in her throat. She moved her fingers to his temple and felt the way the lumps rose and fell as she moved her fingers across them. He reached up and started to pull on his hair which, to her surprise, turned out to be a wig. His real hair was a more honey blonde color that suited him and his deformity continued to just above his ear and there was no hair growing there. She moved her hands to feel where the wig had been then she slid them back down to roam his cheek then she traced his nose then down to outline his lips. "This face doesn't… you aren't scared?" He whispered, his voice barely audible. Instead of answering she stood on her toes and began to kiss everywhere her fingers had touched. She kissed away the tears that were making their way down his cheeks. She gently kissed his eyes and made her way to his lips. His trembling grew worse as she kissed his face. When she pressed her lips to his gently his legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground. His shoulders shook as he silently wept. She dropped beside him and pulled him close, he buried his face into her shoulder and she rocked him back and forth like a child. Oh Erik, what kind of life have you known? What horrors have you gone through? She thought as she ran her fingers through his hair. Tears made their way down her cheeks but she ignored them. "I'm sorry Christine." He said, his voice hoarse. "Shh, Erik it's okay." She cooed and continued to rock him back and forth. He shook his head and continued to apologize. She pulled him back and he looked at her seeming to brace for rejection. "There is no need for apologizes Erik. I love you, and I want to help you however I can." She told him. "You… you still love me? Even after seeing this wretched face you still love me?" He asked in disbelief. She nodded, "Yes Erik I still love you with all my heart." She said and he smiled. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He whispered over and over again then he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers softly. She kissed him back wanting nothing more than to kiss away his pain. "I love you." He whispered every time their lips parted. He broke away and stared into her eyes, "God you truly are an angel." He whispered.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please review! I'm not sure when I will be able to update again but I promise I will update as soon as I can! Have a wonderful day.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long. I actually had this chapter written last weekend but didn't get a chance to post it. :/ **

Christine knocked on the ballet mistress's door. "Come in." She heard and entered. "Hello Christine." Madame Giry said with a smile. "Hello Madame." Christine replied. "What can I do for you?" Madame Giry asked. "I need someone to talk to and you are the only one that I can tell." Christine said. Madame Giry frowned. "Has Erik done something to you?" She asked and Christine shook her head. "Not exactly." She said then sighed. "He showed me what was beneath the mask." Christine said and Madame Giry froze. "And?" She said and Christine could hear all the fear and worry that was in that one word. "Well I asked to see what was beneath it and when he allowed me he seemed to brace himself for my reaction. It was like he expecting me to run away or scream or something." She said with a frown, "I ran my fingers over it and then began to kiss it. He was very surprised that I didn't find it horrifying. That I actually found it quite handsome." She said with a smile. Madame Giry relaxed immensely. "You do not think he is ugly?" She asked and Christine shook her head. "It is his face. Yes it is different from what everyone else looks like but it is part of him and it makes him who he is. I still think he is handsome and I still love him." She said.

Erik turned away and walked back to his home. She thought he was handsome?! He thought with a smile. He would have to thank Madame Giry for allowing her to be able to talk to someone about him. He knew she knew he listened in to all the conversations, especially when Christine was involved. He could jump for joy at the thought that Christine believing he was handsome. He knew she would never lie to the ballet mistress, not about something this important.

"Madame Giry? Christine asked after a moment, "Why was he so afraid of my reaction to his face?" She asked. Madame Giry sighed, "I believe that is something you will have to ask him. I do not feel it is my place to tell you the details of his life." "Were people's reactions that bad? That he thought I would react badly." Christine said with a frown. It hurt her heart to imagine people's awful reactions to his face. Although she couldn't figure out why they would have a bad reaction. It wasn't something he could control. Her arms ached with the need to hold him. I will show you how handsome you are Erik. I promise. She thought.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! Have a wonderful day :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys! I am so unbelievably sorry it has taken me this long to update. I feel like a terrible person! Please forgive me! This past year has been all sorts of crazy for me and for the life of me I could not figure out what I wanted to do next! I hope you can forgive me and that you enjoy this chapter!**

Erik made his rounds through the opera house that night. His mind still trying to process Christine's conversation with Madame Giry. He still couldn't believe she thought he was handsome. He smiled at the memory of her lips on his. He was passing the ballet dormitories when he heard a noise. He paused and looked around. He saw a figure stumbling down the hallway and recognized him. It was Joseph Bouquet Chief of the Flies. Erik had always hated Bouquet, he was always staring at the ballet girls like they were objects and making up stories about him. A ballet girl passed him in the hallway giving him as wide a berth as was possible. He turned around as she passed and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. The girl squealed and struggled to get away. Bouquet laughed and stumbled slightly. "Let me go! Let me go!" The girl cried. Erik was furious, what sort of pig would treat a woman like that?! "Bouquet let her go now!" He said in a threatening voice. Bouquet looked around confused. "Whose there?" He asked. She girl continued to struggle against his hold. "I said let her go!" Erik boomed, throwing his voice in a different direction. Bouquet's head whipped around towards the sound of Erik's voice. The girl managed to break away and ran away crying. Bouquet was too distracted to notice, "Show yourself!" He demanded. "Never touch another woman like that again or it will be the last thing you ever do." Erik said menacingly then left.

He made his way to Madame Giry's room and knocked. A moment later a sleepy faced Madame Giry opened the door. A look of confusion then recognition passed over her face. She quickly stepped aside and allowed him to enter her room. "Erik what's going on?" She asked. "I am sorry to bother you at this hour but Bouquet nearly assaulted one of your girls." He said and she gasped. "I was making my rounds and he was near their dormitories and drunk. One of the girls passed and he grabbed her. I told him to let her go and in his confusion she managed to escape. I would recommend going to" There was suddenly frantic pounding on the door. "Mama! Mama!" Meg's voice called from outside the door. Erik stood quickly and made his way to the hidden room in the wall. It was cramped and full of cobwebs from disuse. The door burst open and Meg entered with the girl from earlier. "Oh dear. What happened?" Madame Giry asked, taking in the other girls tear soaked and terrified face. "It was awful Madame!" The girl gasped, "I was walking down the hallway and met Monsieur Bouquet. I gave him as much space as I could like you always told us to." She gasped again, "But he grabbed me! I fought and I fought but I couldn't get away! Then a voice came out of nowhere and told him to let me go! I don't know who it was or where the voice came from but he distracted Monsieur Bouquet enough that I managed to get free and I ran." She sobbed again. "It was so terrifying Madame!" She put her face in her hands and sobbed. Meg put her arms around the girl. It broke Erik's heart to see such terror in the poor girl. He vowed that Bouquet would pay for this. It could have just as easily been Christine he had grabbed. The thought filled him with such burning fury that it was almost impossible to contain. He looked to Madame Giry. Her expression had hardened and Erik could see the fierce motherly protectively instinct kicking in. He assumed a similar thought passed through her mind as she looked at her daughter. "I will take care of this." She said. "Meg go on back to bed." "But Mama what about Bouquet?" She asked. "I promise you will be safe. Now back to bed my dear." She said and Meg stood and curtseyed. Madame Giry knelt beside the crying girl and wrapped an arm around her. She looked to where Erik was hidden and then deliberately looked at the door. Erik understood at once what she meant and silently left. He followed Meg at a safe distance and made sure she didn't run into trouble. Once she was safely back in the dormitories he checked on Christine. She was sitting up in her bed with a look of concern. She looked around the room and then scooted back down under the covers and closed her eyes.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review and have a wonderful day!**


	24. Chapter 24

"An outrage!" Monsieur Firmin shouted. "How dare this Opera Ghost demand I fire someone!" He said storming onto the empty stage. "Monsieur Bouquet nearly assaulted one of my girls!" Madame Giry said in a furious tone, trailing right behind him. "We have no proof of that!" He countered. A look of pure overprotective rage crossed her face. "Are you accusing my girls of lying to me?" She demanded. "I am simply saying that no one was around to prove her story and Monsieur Bouquet has been a loyal employee here for many years." He said. "And this is not the first time this has happened!" She yelled, "I have taught all my girls from the moment they arrive here to steer clear of that man. He has a history of drinking and taking advantage of women." Firmin dismissed her with a wave of his hand and stormed off the stage. Madame Giry stood on the empty stage blinded by her rage momentarily. How he could continue to employee such a horrible man was beyond all comprehension. She stormed off the stage and to her room. All who crossed her path gave her a wide berth. She had worked at the Opera House for many years and had earned the respect of all who worked there. They knew if she was that mad there was a good reason behind it. She arrived at her room and slammed her door shut. She knew she shouldn't slam it but found a slight bit of satisfaction in imagining Firmin and Bouquet's head in the way as it slammed shut. She turned around and sitting on her bed was a note from Erik. She walked over and picked it up. 'If the managers will not take care of Bouquet then I will.'

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was originally was going to do this from Christine's Pov but it just came out from Madame Giry's instead! I can't promise a speedy update but I can promise I will try and that I will update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and please review! They make my day and I really need something good in my life right now. Have a wonderful day!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi everyone! Thank you for sticking with me. It means a lot to me! So I know it usually takes me a while to update normally but I don't know how often I will be updating right now. My boyfriend passed away a couple of weeks ago and my inspiration for writing has almost completely disappeared. I don't want to get preachy and make the authors note really long but please tell your loved ones that you love them. You never know when the last time you will get to see them is. Don't take them for granted every moment with them is a precious gift. Anyway I did manage to sit down and churn out a couple chapters so the next one is already written. I was really surprised with myself when I managed to get not one but two chapters written! I don't like giving excuses instead of updates but this was a really big shock for me. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Erik paced in front of his organ furious. He could not believe that the managers refused to fire Bouquet. After he nearly assaulted a ballet girl! He didn't have much respect for the managers to begin with but he thought they would at least protect the women of the opera house. Erik had been keeping a special eye on the poor girl. Making sure she recovered from such a traumatic experience. It seemed the rest of the ballet girls had swooped in and protected their own. Madame Giry had been keeping an extra close watch on the girls. Enforcing a rule that no girl was to wander alone at night. They always had to have a partner even if it was just going to the bathroom. Erik tried to come up with a way to make Bouquet pay for what he did. Each idea more tortuous than the last. They all sounded so wonderful it was hard to pick just one. Erik could never understand what would possess a man to harm a lady. He had done some horrible things in his life. Things that could never be forgiven, but he never touch a woman in anger. Not even his mother. He stopped pacing to check the time then realized he was going to be late for his lessons with Christine. He pushed the violent thoughts aside and focused on trying to be presentable for Christine.

"I can't sleep at night." Christine said. "I can't sleep knowing that vile man could be walking outside our room at any moment." She said softly, looking around her. "He won't harm you Christine. I promise you I won't allow him to touch you." Erik assured her. They had stopped lessons for the night when he realized she wasn't focused on the music. Her mind seemed to be elsewhere which was very unusual for her. She was almost always focused on the music. One of the millions of reasons he loved her. She seemed to need music in her life as much as he did. But tonight she was distracted by exhaustion and terror. It made his lust for Bouquets blood all the stronger. How dare he terrify Christine this way!

**Again thank you for reading! I know it's a short chapter but I should be posting the next chapter soon. But it might take me a couple days. Work has been super hectic and my brother likes stealing the wifi box and hiding it from me so I can't get online. Please leave a review letting me know what you think! I hope you have a wonderful day!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi everyone! Well today was the first chance I've had to get online on my computer so I decided to update while I can. Please enjoy the chapter!**

"Maybe I can talk to Raoul. Tell him what happened and ask him to talk to the managers. Surely as the patron of the opera house he can get something done." Christine said to Meg over breakfast. "That's a great idea Christine. They will have to listen to him! The loss they would suffer if he withdrew his money would be immense. And we both know how money hungry those two are." Meg said and took a bite of her toast.

"Raoul can I ask a favor of you?" Christine asked timidly. "Anything!" Raoul said as they strolled down one of the many corridors of the opera house. They frequently strolled around the opera house talking of their shared childhood. Christine worried that she was leading him on spending so much time with him. But it felt so good to talk to someone who knew her father and her before she came to live here at the opera house. "Would you talk to the managers for me? For us?" She asked and he stopped and turned towards her. "What is going on?" He asked. She explained what happened with Bouquet a few nights prior. "And he is still employed here?!" Raoul demanded in outrage. She nodded. "I will go speak with them immediately. I will come find you once I'm through. I will be right back." He said then stormed off. She made her way to the stage. It was mostly empty except for a few stagehands cleaning the stage. She sat down on the edge of the stage and stared at the seats getting lost in her thoughts of Erik. "It's done." Raoul said from behind her scaring her out of her daydream. "I didn't mean to scare you." He said and she shook her head. She stood up and turned towards him. "What's done?" She asked. "Bouquet is fired. I told them if he wasn't fired I would take my money elsewhere. They tried to defend him but I refused to budge on my threat. They called him in the office and let him go in front of me and I escorted him out of the building myself." He said triumphantly. "Oh thank you so much Raoul! This means a lot to me!" She exclaimed. "I simply could not have a man like that working in the same place as you. I would never stop worrying about you!" He said. She ducked her head in embarrassment. She mentally kicked herself for letting things get this far with him. She knew it would hurt him knowing she loved another. But she couldn't bear the thought of not having Raoul in her life. Not in a romantic way but as a friend. She desperately clung to the piece of her childhood that he represented. "I must go tell the other girls he is gone. Thank you again Raoul. It really does mean a lot to me." She said then turned and left.

**Well last chapter I only got 2 reviews which was a little disappointing. Please review, reading them makes my day! Not to mention it helps the inspiration process! Not sure when I will update again but I promise I will as soon as I manage to get another chapter written. Have a wonderful day! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone! So I managed to write another chapter! I am actually really surprised I am updating as frequently as I am! Especially with my life being as hectic as it is right now. I guess I am just using writing as a way to escape from life. Which it is very good at doing. **

"What do you mean Raoul got him fired?" Erik asked. "I mean Christine asked him to intervene and he did." Madame Giry explained again. "Well it's good he's gone but I was hoping to take care of this myself." He said quietly. "Erik you know you can't do that." She said gently. Madame Giry had always been the voice of reason that tamed the monster in his head that said to kill anyone who so much as irritated him. Until Christine had come along she was the only thing that stopped him. "I know that I couldn't. That doesn't mean I didn't want to. He scared her. No one does that and gets away with it." He said, clenching his fists. "You don't think I didn't want him to pay? He was always terrifying my girls. He was a monster. But he can't hurt anyone here anymore." She said. "But he is still out there. Do you really think he is going to change his ways? He is going to be going after some innocent girl now." He growled, "At least when he was here we could stop him, now that he is out there no one will." Anytime he thought of that man out on the street he pictured him stalking Christine. It made his insides churn with rage. "I know." She whispers. His head snapped up to look at her. She stared grimly back at him. He could see a similar vision in her eyes, possibly with her own daughter as the victim. He looked around Madame Giry's small bedroom trying to control his temper. Madame Giry was not the enemy and he would not lash out at her. He was leaning against the wall closest to the secret entrance to her room. She was standing beside her dresser. It was the only safe place for them to talk. No one ever barged into her room not even the ballet girls; they respected and feared her too much. They never met in his home. He never liked people to be in his home not until Christine. It had always been his safe haven, his place to get away from the hateful stares and hurtful comments. Madame Giry knew the location of his home and a few of the passages that led there but she respected his privacy and never ventured down there. "So are we just going to let him go? Knowing he is what he is and that he will attack some poor girl out there?" He asked enraged. "Erik we have no choice. I dislike the idea just as much as you do. But there is nothing we can do, he is the police's concern now." She said, her displeasure of being useless clear in her voice. "If he so much as steps one foot on this property again I will kill him." Erik vowed. "You can't kill him Erik. You know murdering someone is wrong and illegal." She said sternly. "That never stopped me before." He said coldly.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Seeing reviews in my inbox always makes my day so much better! Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
